harvest_lunatonefandomcom-20200214-history
Clamperl Cove
Located an hour south of the Raccolto island chain, Clamperl Cove is an active volcanic island. The beaches that rim the island are known for their soft warm sands and shell collecting. Meanwhile, away from the palm trees that reside near the shore, a towering volcano smokes at the center of the island. Even in winter this island is warm and tropical. The locals here have lived on the island for generations and are said to be the ancestors of ancient Raccolto dwellers. Current Open Locations Town= Clamperl Town A small shore-side town that is home to the locals, and a popular tourist spot. It is here you can buy all the usual touristy knick-knacks or partake in their thriving Clamperl pearl business. Delicious sea-food is nearly every other building, so don't be scared to settle down and have a bite of Krabby! Clamperl town businesses: * Hotel (palm huts) * Aquarium * Diving resort |-|Surfing Mounts= Wading Waters Ocean Ranch Take a dip across and cross a small body of water to reach a small ranch run by a broad-smiled homely woman. These mounts are specially trained, however they don't take you for a jaunt over the land, they take you out at sea and into the ocean's depths! The Pokemon for sale here are all young and in their first stages of evolution. So please do not ride them till they are fully evolved! A Surfing Mount costs 4,000 PD and will take up a mount slot! * Giant Shellos/ Gastrodon (Gastrodon: 5 ft; Shellos 2.5 ft) * Squirtle/ Wartortle/ Blastoise * Seel/ Dewgong * Magikarp/ Gyarados * Mantyke/ Mantine * Spheal/ Sealeo/ Walrein * Bergmite/ Avalugg * Tentacool/ Tentacruel * Cubchoo/ Beartic * Dhelmise What other surf mounts are available for purchase? |-|Casino= The Lauding Liepard Casino and Arcade Floating just out of reach on Clamperl Cove is The Lauding Liepard Casino and Arcade. Established on a replica pirate ship that looks like it has sailed right out of the history books, great golden letters outlined in flashing bulbs of light announce its purpose very clearly. While it may seem unreachable, the casino will dock every hour to pick up new patrons, and let a few go. While you visit the islands, feel free to try your luck, or maybe just play a few games in the video arcade! |-|Plantation= Plantation Situated along side Octillery Trail, and only a little ways out of Clamperl Town is a large plantation that grows many types of trees. Oranges, bananas, peaches, and apples! A plethora of these fruit hang heavy and pleasant from the high branches. Grapes can also be found in this forest of food! It is here, among the humid heat, that farmers of Raccolto come to visit so that they might learn the art of owning an orchard, and so that they may purchase some rare seeds. |-|Trails= Hiking Trails There are a total of 7 trails available for residents to enjoy on Clamperl Cove. It can be quite a fruitful endeavor to take on these trails as they are home to several rare ingredients that can be used in crafting. Residents must prove their capabilities in hiking more advanced trails by completing the previous one before they can move on. The following trails are available to residents: |-|Pokemon= Comfey Caverns A cave system found along the Tropius Trip trail, you might want to watch your step if you're not looking to go spelunking because this cavern has many openings hidden in the jungle foliage. Multitudes of Pokemon seem to find this web-like structure to be a good place to avoid tourists, escape the baking sun, and make a home for themselves. Pokemon Found in the comfey caverns: *Rowlet/Dartrix/Decidueye *Litten/Torracat/Incineroar *Komala *Pikipek/Trumbeak/Toucannon *Yungoos/Gumshoos *Grubbin/Charjabug/Vikavolt *Bruxish *Salandit/Salazzle *Bounsweet/Steenee/Tsareena *Fomantis/Lurantis *Oricorio *Wishiwashi *Mareanie/Toxapex *Pyukumuku *Morelull/Shiinotic *Mudbray/Mudsdale *Turtonator *Passimian *Oranguru *Comfey *Cutiefly/Ribombee *Sandygast/Palossand *Alolan Exeggutor *Alolan Pichu/Alolan Pikachu/Alolan Raichu *Alolan Cubone/ Alolan Marowak *Alolan Rattata/Alolan Raticate *Alolan Grimer/Alolan Muk *Alolan Diglet/Alolan Dugtrio Category:Locations Category:Pokemon